


MCYT ZOMBIE AU

by hurricane_child



Series: MCYT AUS [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Karl has some emotional issues, M/M, Masks, No major characters die, Other, Sapnap and Karl being the cutest together, Some Fluff, Swearing, Techno doesn't understand emotions, Techno with long hair rights, Technobraid, Tommy with a gun over, Tubbo with a bow, Wilbur is their leader, Zombie AU, also theres a lot going on and swearing is the least of his concerns, badboyhalo swears because we don't baby him, characters descending into madness, death of zombies? one human at one point, dream has a messed up face in one au, hes working on it promise, no beta we die like george in manhunt, ohp, relationships but nothing explict, techno with a pig skull mask? pog, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_child/pseuds/hurricane_child
Summary: So, I made a zombie au and wrote a ton for it. Than I made a supernatural creature au (a/n this has been removed from the book, check my profile for the full supernatural au). The zombie au has a lot more people in it so if you're looking for some of the mcyt outside the Dream Team, there's your vibe. There's some shipping in this, nothing explicit or really much beyond cuddles and kisses, can easily be read as VERY homiesexual.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Theres a lot going on here - Relationship
Series: MCYT AUS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139105
Comments: 24
Kudos: 388





	1. Nice to meet you

“Keep up!” Dream shouted to Sapnap, “We’re close to where that group should be!” Currently, Dream and Sapnap were running together through the woods. They weren’t being pursued but they had places to get to and be. They needed to get to this gated community to hopefully be safe. They didn’t know who those people would be or the rules, but it would be better than running for forever. They both needed a break, even if only temporary. 

They slowed to a walk as they got closer to where it should be, Sapnap by Dream’s side. “What if they aren’t there?” 

“There’s at least a town,” Dream said, “Maybe abandoned. But there might be stuff we can grab and use. Or, we make some friends.” Sapnap nodded some. They pulled up to a wall, at the top two people were talking but they stopped and looked down when they saw Dream and Sapnap approach. 

“Who’s there!?” A voice asked, Dream recognized that voice. 

“B- Bad!?” Dream asked. 

“Clay!?” Bad asked back, “YOU’RE ALIVE HOLY SHIT!” Bad quickly started climbing down before jumping to the ground, hugging Dream. 

Dream hugged him back, “I’m more shocked you’ve lived.”

“Ah, well, knife throwing and guns remember?” 

“Yeah that’s different than killing a living corpse Bad,” Dream said, “And I go by Dream now.” 

Bad gasped, “Oh did your friend kno-” 

“Yes,” Dream said, “This is Sapnap by the way.” Sapnap waved quietly. “We heard about this place through a carving…” 

“TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK SKEP!” Bad shouted at the person still on the wall. “Open the gates please?” The person did so, climbing down to motion them through. Bad dragged Sapnap and Dream in there and helped Skeppy close the walls. “This is Skeppy, he’s a friend.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Dream said. 

“How do you know Bad?” Skeppy asked. 

Dream smiled, “Childhood friends. I don’t know how you got all the way to texas though.” 

“...I was running for a while,” Bad said simply, “Kept moving. Following signs of organized movement. Found these guys. Oh there’s others here. 10 more people I believe.” 

Skeppy sighed, “Come on, we’ll introduce you two to everyone and get you settled in. It’s good to see more living.” Skeppy and Bad led Dream and Sapnap through the gated community. Bad explaining what all the buildings were currently used for. Bad opened the door to the biggest building. “Community building,” Skeppy said before Bad can. 

“Everyone should be in here,” Bad said simply, “Except for Eret and George. It’s their turn to watch the wall.” Dream and Sapnap were led into a room that had a group of people lounging. “New people, be nice I know one of them!” 

“You’re from florida,” Karl said, “How could you- SAPNAP!” Karl jumped over Niki who squeaked in surprise to hug Sapnap close. Sapnap laughed and hugged Karl. “I thought you would’ve died, how did you get here, what?!?” 

Sapnap laughed, “Good to see you too Karl.” Dream looked at Sapnap confused. “We were online friends… well more than friends but not at any other fitting title.” 

“Bad,” Wilbur said, “Why is it you who always finds new people first?” 

“I dunno,” Bad mumbled, “I’m approachable. Anyways, Dream, Sapnap, this is Wilbur. Kind of our like… leader in a way. Which is funny. He’s not from America, Wilbur, Niki, Fundy, George, are all from england. Came over for a con.. Then everything went to hell. Oh and the kids!” 

Wilbur chuckled, “Hi, I’m Wilbur. Resident Girl is Niki. The red head is Fundy. The guy with the hat is Philza, Pink hair is Techno, The blonde kid is Tommy, the brunette kid is Tubbo. George wears goggles on top of his head and Eret’s hair is curly some… They’re at the wall now, I have no clue where Techno is.” 

“And most of you are from overseas?” Dream asked. 

“I mean airports went down man,” Fundy said, “What were we supposed to do, swim home?” Dream was curious about the two kids who clearly were too old to be the children of anyone there and how they got there but he didn’t ask. “How do you know Bad?” 

“Met him when we were like 12,” Dream said, “Stayed in touch until power went out everywhere.” 

“You’re from Florida like him?” Fundy asked. 

Dream nodded, “Yeah. Same as him, kept moving. Met Sapnap in… probably Mississippi. Said he was headed to North Carolina but chose to double back. Apparently he’s from here.” 

“I lived maybe five miles from here,” Sapnap said, “Yeah I’m from Texas.” 

Fundy thought for a moment, “We might’ve raided your house.” 

“We definitely raided your house,” Skeppy said. 

Sapnap shrugged, “Not much was there besides old clothes and a gaming setup which was shit so.” 

“We raided your house,” Niki said, her voice surprisingly soft for someone who’s been through hell. “Whoopsie.” Sapnap chuckled some. 

“What’s with the mask?” Fundy asked Dream. 

“What’s with the fox ears?” 

Fundy paused, “Touché.” 

“Wait another fuckin’ nerd has a mask?” Techno asked, walking into the room. Dream turned around to look at him. “Cool mask.” 

“Back at you,” Dream said to Techno. 

“The Blade!” Tommy cheered looking at Techno. 

Techno sighed, “Yes Child?” Tommy stammered in protest. “So, Bad and Karl made new friends… is everything else normal?” 

“Actually we made old friends,” Bad said, “I knew Dream for forever, and apparently Karl and Sapnap are kind of a thing?” 

“We don’t know either,” Karl said, arms wrapped around Sapnap’s waist. 

Techno nodded some, “So, I’m assuming Karl is claiming that dude completely. Who are you planning on sticking Dream with?” 

“Well Techno,” Wilbur said, “Who doesn’t share a house here?” 

“Criiinge!” Techno complained, “Whatever. Mask supremacy I guess. You’ll be with me Dream. I suppose it’s fair. George did choose to share with both Eret and Fundy to save me so I guess I lost finally.” 

Tommy gasped, “The Blade lost! It officially is the apocalypse.” 

“Phil control your children,” Fundy said. 

“When did we decide I was in charge of Wilbur, Techno, and the two gremlins!?” Philza asked, “I mean, they listen but how is this fair.” 

Fundy looked at Philza, “I’m the one who’s apparently Wilbur’s son. Do you wish to trade?” 

“Frankly no,” Phil said, “Tommy calm down.” Tommy sat back down and began talking with Tubbo again. 

Skeppy laughed some, “You two will fit in great, I promise. Just about everyone does, honestly just don’t piss off Wilbur and Techno.” 

Just like that, Sapnap and Dream somehow stumbled into a good family somehow. And Skeppy was right, as the days went on they blended seamlessly into schedules and became a helpful resource. Sapnap had expansive knowledge about the native plants that came in handy, and Sapnap also knew where important things might be. 

Dream was fast and as good of a fighter as Techno, a fact revealed to everyone when Techno was whining about not having anyone to spar with and Dream offering. The group all gathered to watch only to see Dream and Techno end up going back and forth on wins. Dream being able to use his surroundings to his advantage in a surprisingly good way. However, Wilbur did have to step in and tell Dream to not climb walls of houses to get a high ground. 

A week passed, Sapnap and Dream mostly hanging out with George beyond their roommates and old friends. Wilbur didn’t care. The group was all hanging out in the community room one day, except for Fundy and Niki who were watching the walls. “So I’m curious,” Eret asked, “Dream, Techno, have you seen each other’s faces?” 

A blank smiley face and a pig skull locked eyes for a moment before both shook their heads. “We always ask if the other has their mask before entering a room the other is in.” 

“He’s seen my mouth,” Dream said, “Because of eating but that’s it.” 

“I’ve seen Dream’s face!” Bad said.

“I haven’t,” Sapnap said, “He somehow had his mask on no matter what. It’s like he’s a cryptid or something.” 

Tommy laughed, “His mask is a fucking scp or something.” 

“It’s fused to my face,” Dream joked, “It doesn’t come off. I made a bet with a witch and when I lost she cursed me to hide my good looks from the world.” 

Karl laughed, “You’re too powerful for people to see!” 

“You sure it wasn’t the witch trying to protect everyone from your ugly mug?” Sapnap asked. The whole group ‘oh’ed and laughed. Dream laughing as well. 

Dream sighed, “I’m just glad it wasn’t knocked off in any of the fights I got in with Sap around. I’m surprised it’s survived all the fights I’ve been in frankly.”

“How long have you had it?” George asked, “Techno said he always had his but only started wearing it after hell was risen.” 

“I’ve been wearing it… for a while…” 

“Yeah you wore it as soon as you were out of high school basically,” Bad said, “As soon as you could without getting bitched at basically. So… wait you’re 21 now right?” Dream nodded. “4 years now… wow.” 

Dream nodded, “I forgot you’re four years older than me too… wow fuck.” 

“Haha old!” Tommy said.

Phil paused, “Wait...Bad is second oldest and he’s 7 years younger than me?” 

“Yes,” Bad said, “I mean everyone here is like… 16 to 22 excluding George, Me, You, and Will.” 

Wilbur shook his head, “George doesn’t count. 23 isn’t a valid number.” 

“Wh… Wha… What does that mean Wilbur?” Techno asked, “Just counting like 21, 22, 24, 25.” 

“Yes.” 

Techno looked at Wilbur for a moment, his pig mask hiding his blank expression. “This is hell’s territory and I am beholden to only the blood god Wilbur. Do not make me hurt you.” 

The speaker came on, Niki’s voice ringing through it, “GUYS THERE’S A FUCKING HORDE HELP!” Everyone was grabbing weapons and getting ready to go fuck shit up. Techno and Dream enthusiastically led the group. 

Techno looked at Dream drawing his axe, “You use an axe?”

Dream looked at the sword at Techno’s side, “You use a sword.” 

“Fair.”

“WHAT SIZE NIKI?” Wilbur shouted. 

“10 TO 20 ID SAY!” Techno and Dream’s smiles only grew as they walked through the gate. Tubbo and Tommy stayed back at the community center, preparing med supplies. The adults went to fight quickly. Sapnap, George, and Bad’s guns being loud in the silence of night. Most of the others were using knives or other dramatic weapons. The skill they had surprised Dream the most as he decapitated another Zombie, quickly slicing it’s head in half. 

Techno and Dream were happily slicing the zombies in half before delivering a blow to their head. When the numbers dwindled, the others were running out of adrenaline while Dream and Techno continued with clean up. Techno stabbing his sword through the final one, “Blood for the blood god.” 

Dream laughed some before looking at Techno, swinging his bloodied axe onto his shoulder, there was blood on his mask. “We make great roommates and team.” 

Techno laughed as he laid his sword on his shoulder. “Is everyone good?” Techno asked. 

“Yeah I think so!” Karl replied, “That was… too easy…. Way too easy.” 

“Blame the maniacs up there,” Fundy said. Dream and Techno laughed. 

Eret shook his head, “We are beyond lucky they are on our side.” 

“If they weren’t,” Wilbur said, “We could easily be killed I’m realizing.” 

“I wouldn’t kill you,” Techno said blankly. 


	2. The Mask Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's mask breaks and it'll take a day or so before he gets his mask back.

It was a simple thing that started, Dream and Techno were sparring one day and then Eret who was watching commented that Dream was like an inch or so taller than Techno. If Eret realized the chaos that would come from that comment, he wouldn’t have changed a thing. 

From then on, every argument between Techno and Dream ended with Dream going “Whatever shortie” and the two getting into a joking fight. Everyone got used to their height bickering and it just became another part of the normal. But then Fundy found something during a raid through houses. Shoes, in Techno’s size, with two inch lifts. Niki was with him at the time and tried to tell him not to, but it was pointless, Fundy made his choice. 

Dream didn’t notice at first, that morning in their house. Dream didn’t notice Techno was taller, because  _ why would he.  _ However, everyone else knew that Fundy had given Techno those shoes, and everyone was waiting. Techno and Dream left their house, and Techno walked past Dream, looked  _ down _ , and simply went “Heh.” Before bolting. 

It took him a moment, processing what had happened before Dream turned on his heels and ran after Techno. “RUN BLADE RUN!!” Tommy shouted, laughing hard. Fundy was on the ground, holding his stomach and laughing. Niki was quietly watching, occasionally mumbling ‘oh no.’

Dream kept running, Techno was fast, but he was faster. Dream lunged for Techno, and there were a few moments where he felt the wind and sun on his face. Dream was confused, where did his mask go? Before Dream could finish that thought, Techno had no mask, Dream’s face was covered again, and Techno was guarding Dream from the others view. Techno was out of breath, “Dream are you okay?” 

Looking past Techno, Dream saw his mask on the ground,  _ broken.  _ “Oh god,” Dream said quietly. 

“Look, you can borrow mine until we make you a new one Dream,” Techno said, “It’s no big deal.” 

“But then they’ll see your face…” 

Techno shrugged, “And? My mask was for intimidation and fun Dream. I don’t care if those nerds see my face. They don’t need to be intimidated by me.” Everyone was moving closer now. Some were curious if Dream’s face was covered, others concerned Dream was hurt. 

“Dream?” Bad asked, “Are you-” 

“I’m fine,” Dream said. 

Techno turned to look at them all and ask if anyone could make a mask but was interrupted by Fundy. “Holy shit Techno you’re hot!” 

“Really?” Techno asked. 

Niki looked at Fundy, “Not the time.” 

“He’s not wrong,” Sapnap said simply. 

“Yeah,” Karl agreed. 

Niki sighed, “You’re right but guys, not the time!” 

Sapnap thought, “You’re right. Sorry. Dre you good dude?” 

“Yeah go back to flirting with Techno,” Dream remarked, adjusting the pig mask. The group immediately did so. 

Niki sat on the ground next to Dream, “I’ll make you a new mask. It’ll take a day or so but it seems Techno’s fine letting you borrow his.” 

“Thanks Niki. It means a lot.”

“Anytime,” Niki said, “After all, that’s what friends do.” Dream smiled at her softly as Niki stood up, carefully gathered the broken pieces on the ground for reference and walked off. Dream waited quietly and watched Techno both have no reaction to the compliments he received but also clearly not like them. 

Dream sighed, “Guys leave Techno alone now. It’s done and over with.” Fundy was the only one who even acted upset that Dream said that. Dream sighed some, this would be a long two days. 

Later on in the day, Dream and Techno ended up back at their house together. They sat across the small ‘living room’ from each other, both reading their own book. Techno’s being a small journal. “What’s that book Techno?” Dream asked. 

Techno looked up, red eyes looking back at his own mask on his friend’s face. “It’s a book I have.” Dream rolled his eyes and went to remark a simple no shit but Techno continued. “It has some information about everyone. Strengths, weaknesses, what they’re best at. It’s useful for planning.” 

“...Should I ask what you wrote about me?” 

“I mean you already know all of it,” Techno said, “You’re good at melee, adaptable to surroundings, have high stamina, and you’re very strategic. However, your left side is your weaker side, you’re right hand dominant, and just tend to guard your left side a lot. You aren’t good at distanced weapons.” 

Dream looked at Techno, “Learned all that just from sparring?” 

“Yeah,” Techno said, “Is your… I mean can you… are you partially blind? Not that like it matters or anything I just would like to know for fighting purposes, and like you know it would help so I could help you not get eaten an-” 

“My left eye is blind,” Dream answered, cutting off Techno’s almost panicked ramblings.

Techno nodded softly, “Okay… Thank you for telling me.” Techno turned his attention back to his journal and looked through it again. Dream paused for a moment, thinking. 

“You saw my face Tech,” Dream said, “Didn’t you…” 

“I know I saw it but I didn’t pay attention,” Techno said, “I couldn’t describe anything about your face Dream. I was too worried about covering it for you.” Dream couldn’t help but smile softly, he figured that even if for just a few seconds Techno would’ve tried to see something or memorize what his face looked like. The respect for his privacy was not something Dream was used to at all. “Are you okay Dream?” 

“Just not quite used to that…” 

“To What?” 

“People not prying,” Dream answered. 

Techno sighed, “Look man, you’re obviously upset about it in general. It’s not my job to make that worse by asking about your face or anything. I don’t care frankly. You’re Dream, whatever your face looks like doesn’t matter. It’s not gunna change who you are.” 

Dream nodded softly, ignoring the way his stomach fluttered.  _ ‘No, you are not getting a crush during a fucking apocolypse Dream,’  _ He thought to himself. “Thanks Tech. Means a lot to me.” 

“Don’t get sappy with me about it though,” Techno complained, making Dream laugh. “Look I get it. You’re not used to people not caring but don’t get fucking sappy with me about not caring about your face. The bar is on the fucking floor.” Dream tea kettle laugh eventually drew Techno’s out. Dream looked at Techno as he laughed, his eyes scrunched up some as he smiled widely. 

Dream calmed down, smiling behind Techno’s pig mask. “I won’t Techno. Don’t worry.” Dream didn’t know how true that promise would stay, because if his emotions were being honest with him, he might end up more than just a sap to Techno. Dream decided to ignore that in favor of going back to reading silently. 

The two sat silently reading most of the day, only stopping to make dinner together, which they ate in comfortable silence before going back to reading. Techno went to bed first, but Dream decided to shortly after. The fact that Wilbur, and whoever was with him at first, managed to find this area in such good state surprised Dream. Then again, they came there almost immediately after things went to hell, so maybe it wasn’t so surprising. 

The next morning, Dream woke before Techno. He cleaned the few dirty dishes and made breakfast for the two. Techno eventually walked in, rubbing his ruby eyes. “Morning,” Dream said before looking at Techno. Techno gave him an empty stare and Dream laughed. It was something that happened almost every morning. But the twist to it this morning amused Dream. “Seeing that stare without the mask was funny.” 

“I spent like 3 minutes wondering where my mask was when I woke up so we’re even,” Techno mumbled. Dream paused for a moment. “It’s good you have it though,” Techno said, shutting down Dream’s question before Dream could ask. Dream smiled and set Techno’s breakfast plate in front of him. They ate breakfast in silence, Techno’s eyes holding sleepiness for a while after waking up. Dream found it interesting.

“So, how much do you want to bet I get called Techno today?” Dream asked. 

Techno laughed, “God they’re so stupid it’ll happen more than once.” Dream laughed as well. 

“I planned on just laughing at them if they did,” Dream said, “I’m not as intimidating as you, even with your mask.” 

“I dunno Dream,” Techno jokes, “Your simple smile was terrifying. Just an empty smile.” 

Dream laughed, “Yeah pig skulls are baby games. A smiley face is scarier than anything in this world.” They both laughed. 

Techno smiling at Dream some, “Come on let’s go to the community house. See what happens.” Dream nodded and the two walked off together. Techno wearing the lifted shoes again but Dream didn’t really care today. They walked in together to see a decent amount of the others still in there. 

“Hi Techno, Hi Tech-” Fundy cut himself off, “Dream.” The comment sent Dream and he was laughing hard. “...Oh it’s gunna be a long day.” 

“We knew that would happen but it was so quick,” Dream said through wheezes. 

Techno was blank faced and looked at Dream, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Dream said, “Fundy really did that though huh?” 

Fundy sighed, “Look. Pig mask equals Techno, and Pink hair equals Techno. I am a simple man and I don’t expect shit like this to happen.” 

“His small furry brain can’t comprehend this!” Sapnap said. Fundy looked at him and glared. “Fight me fox boy!” 

“Sapnap would win,” Techno said simply. 

Fundy looked at Techno, “How do you know!?” 

Techno shrugged, “I know things.” 

“See I never realized your apathetic voice translated to how you react to things as well,” Skeppy said. 

“What did you expect?” Techno asked, “Me to have a ton of facial expression? That's too much energy and work!” 

Wilbur rolled his eyes, “Not really Techno.” 

“I’ll kill you Wilbur,” Techno said simply, “I will. We both know I could, and only haven’t out of respect. Don’t make me disrespect you.” 

Dream paused for a moment, “How do you say things like that without reacting?” 

“Skill,” Techno said, “You just build up an inhuman amount of apathy and a god complex, and use that to never react to things.” Dream just stared at Techno blankly. “I feel as though I am being challenged by my own mask… a blank stare really is all that can be achieved with that mask huh…” Dream ended up laughing at the comment and losing his composure. 

Karl walked in, “What the honk’s going on in here?” 

“Nothing,” Sapnap said with a smile, “Fundy being confused about Techno and Dream with Techno’s mask.” Karl looked at the two for a moment before shrugging and sitting with Sapnap, who wrapped an arm around Karl.


	3. Dream's Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets his mask back, made in metal this time so it doesn't break. However, the others are still curious about his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: body horror aspects, accident caused deformities.

Niki had finished making the mask and went looking for Dream to give it to him, he wasn’t anywhere outside so she went to the community room to see Dream sitting with Bad, Sapnap and Techno. Most of the others were in there too, but Niki had a goal. Niki smiled and skipped over, holding the mask behind her back. 

“Hey Niki,” Bad said, “What are you doing?” 

Niki presented the mask to Dream with the noise of the ‘found item’ from Zelda games. “A mask! It’s metal so hopefully if it falls it won’t break. Should still be comfortable though. I painted it white.” 

Dream gasped in surprise and took the mask from Niki softly, “Thank you. Oh my gosh...I… thanks Niki.” 

“It’s not a big deal,” Niki said simply. 

“Put it on Dream,” George said. 

Dream fake laughed, “You aren’t seeing my face that easily George.” 

“I thought that would work,” George said simply. 

“How dumb are you?” Techno asked blankly, “Like… obviously he won’t fall for that.” 

“I considered it,” Dream said. 

George gasped in pain, “You wound me Dream. I’m hurt. How could you?” 

“Why do you care about my face so much?” Dream asked with a light laugh. 

“Curiosity,” George said simply. 

“That’s gunna get you killed.” 

George shrugged, “Seeing your face won’t get me killed, I mean unless you, Techno, or Bad does it… I could take Bad actually.” 

“No you can’t,” Bad and Techno answered in unison. 

“Anyways,” George said looking at those two as though they just threatened him. “Dream show us your face.” 

Dream sighed, “Five seconds while I switch masks.” The whole group froze up and were both excited and shocked. Dream unclasped Techno’s mask and noticed they were all watching him. Dream pulled off Techno’s mask and counted quickly, “Five four three two one.” He quickly put on the mask Niki made for him. 

It was silent for a moment. “What the fuck does that?” Fundy asked, “That was blunt… sorry Dream.” 

Dream pulled the mask off again to let them actually see, “uh… a boat propeller… 12 year old me was not the brightest. I mean… I met Bad due to it so it didn’t all suck.” 

“I would argue it still did,” Bad said, “Like it was… A day.” 

“You saved my life though so yeah,” Dream said looking at Bad, turning so his left side was more towards everyone else. Dream had a few gashes in his face, where if they were recent would look like a blood bath. His cheek had multiple straight gashes that were maybe a centimeter or so deep. His left eye was scarred around, and the eyeball itself was scarred and blind. 

Wilbur looked at Dream, “You’re half blind…?” 

“Yeah,” Dream said, “I mean, Techno helps me out, covers my left side. Honestly a lot of the damage is on my torso and arms. Deep scars like my face.” 

“High school must’ve been hell for you,” Karl said. 

Dream laughed, green eyes shining in a way no one had seen yet. “It was!! I wasn’t allowed to cover my face and multiple people poked those scars… And the comment they made was that they were fingering my face… so yes. It was hell.” 

Fundy sniffled a laugh, “That is kind of a funny thing to say. Like they’re dicks for doing that to you but like… comedy.” 

“It’s funny it’s just also what the fuck man!” Dream said, when he got louder his scars stretched in an odd and unnatural way. Dream laughed. “I’m over it… some. It’s still weird to think that people thought like… touching my deformity was somehow funny but it’s fine.” 

“Think of it this way,” Karl said, “They’re probably dead but you’re still here.” 

Dream smiled and nodded some, “Yeah probably…” The group all looked at Dream’s face, he wasn’t surprised about that, but they did it in an interesting way. None of them were looking in horror or shock about the deformity. They were in minor shock just because Dream took off his mask. But none of them really seemed to fixate on it in a negative way. They just seemed concerned. 

“You’re smiling like a fucking dork Dream,” Sapnap laughed, “What are you thinking?” 

“First of all, I smile a lot,” Dream said, “Usually I’m smiling. And don’t worry about why.” 

Sapnap sighed, “See now I have to. You gave me a challenge, now I have to Dream. Why are you smiling like a fucking dork?” 

“Go to hell Sapnap.” 

“We’re already there,” Sapnap answered, “Tell me!”

Dream rolled his eyes, “Shut up. Go bug your boyfriend.” 

“Do you hate me?” Karl asked jokingly, “Why would you do this? Now I’m gunna pressure you into telling just because you tried to outsource his bullying to me!” 

“It’s because you’re all so fucking sweet and dorky,” Dream answered, “You’re all just looking at me like I’m normal and no one ever did that. Sorry I’m a sap.” Sapnap laughed and hugged Dream who jokingly tried pushing him off. “Assault!! Help!!” 

Techno looked at the two, “No.” Techno laughed as Karl, Bad, and George hugged Dream too. 

“Techno save me!” 

“You’re fine,” Techno answered, looking through a book. 

Karl smirked, “Hug Techno too.” 

Techno turned to glare at Karl, “Don’t. I swear to the blood gods Karl if you-” Karl ignored all of Techno’s complaints though as he hugged Techno. Techno grumbled something about “not being a softie” before hugging the group back. 

“AWW TECHNO SOFT TECHNO SOFT!!!” Fundy chanted. 

“That’s it, gimmie my sword,” Techno said. Thwarted by Dream and Sapnap holding him back. “Lemme go. It’s fox hunting season!” Fundy screeched some before jumping over a couch and leaving. “Ima kill ‘em.” 

Bad sighed, “See you could do that. But what if we don’t. Ya know, crazy idea, let’s not kill the fox boy and just… let it go.” 

“The blood gods demand a sacrifice,” Techno said simply to Bad. 

Bad stammered for a few moments, trying to figure out how to talk to Techno. “Ho...Wh… What cult did you come from Techno?” Techno sniffled his laugh and just looked at Bad blankly. “Oh… Did you almost laugh there Techno? Was that emotion I saw??” 

“Look Bad,” Techno said, “You’re lucky I like you.” 

“I know,” Bad said, “I’m everyone’s favorite.” 

“Well you’re definitely Skeppy’s,” Techno remarked blankly. Bad went to say something but instead nodded some in agreement. Dream rolled his eyes as he put his mask on, even if they all know how he looks now, he prefers his mask over his face. It’ll always be that way. 


	4. When You Give a Tommy a Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASTER HAS GIVEN TOMMY A GLOCK!! TOMMY IS FREEEE
> 
> Or, in other words, Some of the Americans choose to teach the Brits how to use a gun.

Surprisingly, this wasn’t just Techno’s idea. All of the UK citizens were lined up and Sapnap and Bad stood there with a small pile of bb guns. Karl and Techno not far away. “I get a gun?” Tommy asked. 

“It’s a BB gun,” Bad said, “Works the same but doesn’t actually use ammo.” 

“So an airsoft gun?” 

“It’s a little different,” Sapnap said, grabbing one of the small pellets, “They shoot these.” 

Tommy looked at it and frowned, “That’s not fun!” Sapnap looked at Tommy before shooting the target they had set up, it made a fairly loud noise and left a circle hole in the target. “Never mind.” Sapnap loaded the 8 needed guns. Wilbur, Phil, Niki, Fundy, Eret, Tommy, Tubbo, and George. Sapnap and Bad planned to work on teaching them all, but Karl and Techno were there just in case those two needed help or if Sapnap didn’t do too much of the teaching and more so showing off. 

“These are modeled after a glock, which are your police pistols in american tv or so,” Bad said, “You’re learning to shoot these because this is what most of our gun reserve has.” 

“We have other guns?” Tommy asked. 

“Yeah we do,” Techno said, “But we’re gunna leave those to be handled by those who actually have gun experience and proper training.” 

Tommy paused, “So no big guns for me?” 

“If anyone got a gun besides a glock or pistol, it would be everybody but you Tommy,” Bad said, “Even Tubbo would get one before you.” 

“Now you’re just insulting me.” Bad sighed at Tommy’s comment and began handing them all guns, explaining to not keep their finger on the trigger like in TV, as that could lead to accidental shots due to arm or hand spasms, and could get them or others. “Another rule, never point your gun at someone or something unless you plan on killing it,” Bad said. He double checked that the others were behind him and the UK citizens so no one would get in the way. 

“Normally you’d have earmuffs and safety glasses,” Sapnap said, “But just… it’s gunna be loud and you just gotta deal with it.” 

Dream looked over, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“They need to learn,” Karl said. 

“Fine when Tommy shoots someone I’m not helping,” Dream said. 

Techno looked at Dream, “Yes you will be.” 

“Fine,” Dream grumbled. Bad and Sapnap went back to explaining to those they were teaching. 

Bad sighed, “And keep both hands on the gun. Don’t try to look cool. The kick back will muffin up your arm unless you’ve got proper support. These ones aren’t but normal guns are small explosions you’re hurling at someone, don’t be an idiot.” 

“Remember, the only way to kill a zombie is going to be a head shot,” Sapnap said, “Which means aim should be valued over safety in some situations. If it fucks up your shoulder we can fix it, if you don’t kill your target that’s a harder fix.” 

Karl smirked, “And even beyond zombies, head shots are valued. If you kill the brain, then they won’t become a ghoul.” 

“Right,” Bad said. More and More explaining, Bad and Sapnap didn’t want anyone to really get hurt here. Tommy listened the most intently, making sure he understood each step.

Sapnap and Bad moved out of the way. “Okay, fire. Remember, keep your aim away from others.” After that, the group was firing. Bad occasionally stepped behind people to help them adjust their stance and explained how they might’ve messed up. Meanwhile, Tommy seemed to be doing great. He figured out how to aim very accurately and was hitting the spot the group discussed head on more often than not. 

“No! That’s not fair,” Skeppy said, “Why is the fucking British kid so good with guns!” Bad just shrugged at Skeppy and watched as Tommy stopped shooting to help Tubbo out, and Tubbo seemed to understand Tommy’s explanation better than Bad’s. “This is bullshit.” 

“It’s because I’m an alpha male,” Tommy said. 

Dream paused, “Do you really believe that Tommy?” 

“Yes,” Tommy said, grabbing the BB gun again and going back to what he was doing. 

“Delusional boy,” Dream said simply, making Skeppy laugh. 

Karl got up from where he was sitting by Techno and started to help Niki out some. Karl looked over and Tommy and Wilbur who were staring at each other while Tommy held the BB gun. “Tommy are you threatening to shoot Wilbur?” 

“Yes.” 

“I wouldn’t,” Sapnap said, “BB guns leave the worst bruises in existence. That and Bad might kill you.” 

“I wanna shoot someone,” Tommy said. Techno silently took the gun from Tommy’s hands. “Why!?” 

Techno looked at Tommy, “You won’t need this. Get out of the other’s way Tommy.” Tommy pouted and stood by Techno. Everyone went back to what they were doing so no one saw Tommy’s smirk grow and Techno whispering to him. No one knew anything had happened until Sapnap was death glaring at a child and Tommy had put the gun down and was running. 

“I’M GUNNA KILL A CHILD,” Sapnap shouted towards Tommy who ran faster. “Lil fuckin’ bitch.”

“Are you okay?” Karl asked Sapnap. 

Sapnap shrugged, “My leg hurts but I’ll be fine. He learned his lesson.” It was then the group heard Techno’s quiet laughter. “Techno!” 

“I didn’t think he’d do it,” Techno laughed, “Tommy you fool!” 

Dream laughed, “Why would you suggest it even!? You know how easily influenced Tommy is!” 

“I forgot,” Techno replied. 

“Guess I’m gunna kill you instead then,” Sapnap said looking at Techno. 

Techno’s smile dropped and he looked at Sapnap with a blank expression, “I’d love to see you try Sapnap.” Sapnap paused completely and decided the fight wasn’t worth it. “That’s what I thought.” 

“I’m glad that he chose to shoot you and not me Sapnap,” Wilbur said.

Sapnap sighed, “Ya know what? I’ll just jump into the fucking sun. Not like y’all love me or nothing.” 

“Sapnap, I dare you to,” Karl said blankly. “I dare you to say that again and watch how fast you catch these damn hands. I love you and you know it.” 

“I’m in pain right now Karl, give me a moment.” Karl smiled at Sapnap. 


	5. Karl has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: gore, mercy killing, apathy, beginning of madness
> 
> Karl goes on a scouting mission with Fundy, Sapnap and Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and like the next four chapters are going to have some decent into madness, please read with caution and take care of yourselves. Drink some water, hug your pets/friends/significant others/family members and remember you're loved and valid.

Karl was calm, sitting in the community room with Eret, George, Bad, Skeppy, and Sapnap. He didn’t really know where the others were, but he also didn’t really need to know. His axe was on the floor next to the couch he was sitting on, leaning against Sapnap. Karl’s eyes were shut lightly and he was ‘napping’. Fully awake but resting. 

He heard the door open and looked over, propping himself up and looking at who it was. “Hey Wil, hey Fundy, what’s up?” 

“Do you and Sapnap want to come help us with some scouting, see if there’s anything in that town nearby?” Wilbur asked. 

Karl shrugged, “I’m down.” 

“Finally something to do!” Sapnap complained, standing up with Karl. The four set out, waving bye to Phil and Niki who were currently guarding the wall together. The town was a bit of a walk away but none of them minded. After all, it wasn’t like they were out of shape. 

Fundy was carrying a knife in his hand, and Wilbur had his bow around him but also had knives just in case. Karl looked to see Sapnap carrying only knives as well. Karl was the only one with a big weapon. He hummed some in realization. “What is it Karl?” 

“Just noticed I’m the only melee attacker that brought their bigger weapon,” Karl said, “Found it interesting is all.” 

Fundy shook his head, “You’re weird Karl.” 

“Thank you,” Karl said simply, “I know I am. It’s a skill that took many years to perfect.” Fundy laughed lightly and rolled his eyes. The group made it to the town. Wilbur led them from place to place, Karl and Sapnap having backpacks that they put any supplies in from medicine that was still good to canned or pre processed food. 

It was mostly quiet beyond the sound of wind rustling leaves and trash. The occasional noises of animals. But then they heard a groan and all four of them went on edge. Karl was the first one to notice that the groan wasn’t that of a zombie, it was a human in pain. “Guys… that’s a living. It’s a person,” Karl said quietly. Wilbur looked at them before they all went quickly yet quietly to find the person. 

What they found barely counted. The person was a girl, but that was hard to tell. Her hair was pulled out in many spots, her scalp bleeding and the skin ripped up. Her neck had a fairly deep gash, but not deep enough to kill. She wasn’t bleeding but dried blood was everywhere. Her arms and legs were shredded and full of wounds. She wasn’t one foot in the grave, she had both feet in the grave, but wasn’t lying down. 

“Fuck,” Wilbur said quietly, “What should we…” 

“She’s hurt bad…” Fundy added. 

Karl was looking at her, he set his axe down and looked in her almost shut eyes. He saw only pain and sadness there. She went to speak but nothing came out. Karl grabbed a knife from his side, no longer hearing Wilbur, Fundy, and Sapnap’s conversations. “You’ll be okay,” Karl said softly, no one besides she could hear. Karl took the knife and stabbed it through her skull into her brain. Her death was almost instant. 

The other three men looked blankly at Karl, he pulled his knife from her skull and stood up. Grabbing his axe as well. “Let’s go… the blood will attract Zombies sooner or later and we don’t want to be here for that.” Wilbur just nodded some before leading the group back. They stayed silent. Sapnap, Fundy and Wilbur were too shocked by what happened to even try saying anything. What  _ could _ they say?

Once back at the base Techno was there to greet them, he paused seeing their expressions, “What happened? You guys look traumatized.” 

“Karl just fucking killed someone,” Fundy said, “Like a living person. She was just… he just stabbed her.” 

Karl rolled his eyes, “She was barely living. She was just dragging out death. There was no way we could have saved her.” 

“We could have tried,” Wilbur said. 

“And it would have wasted resources,” Karl said, “Besides, she wouldn’t have wanted to be saved.” 

“Why not?” 

Karl looked at them, “She had a tattoo...it was torn but it was of a baby’s footprint, had a name and date. Name one mother that would leave their child alone in this? Her kid died.” 

Techno was looking at Karl, thinking. He shook his head some, “It’s in the past now guys. Don’t dwell on it. Come on, let’s divide up whatever you brought back.” That managed to shake Wilbur out of his shock mostly and slowly Fundy and Sapnap stopped being so shocked too. However all three were still surprised Karl just willingly killed someone like that. 

They didn’t know a whole lot about Karl it seemed. Sapnap thought he knew a lot, and he did of course, but that was all from before this hell happened. Then they didn’t talk for a few months. Things changed apparently, Karl somehow had in a way Sapnap didn’t know yet. Sapnap was unsure if he really wanted to know. 

Later that night, the group was all sitting around talking together. Exceptions of Eret and Fundy, watching the walls. Karl still hadn’t fully clicked out of his apathetic mood from earlier, and as a result stayed out of the conversation mostly, not wanting anyone uncomfortable. Techno’s gaze tended to stay fixated on Karl almost always, Techno was his usual quiet. “Why are you staring at me Techno?” Karl finally asked, his tone not the usual upbeat it was but rather still the matter of fact from earlier. 

“Trying to figure you out,” Techno said, “You’re more complex than I thought at first.” Karl just rolled his eyes some and didn’t respond. “No response to that?” 

“Should I respond?” Techno seemed even more fascinated now. “Stop staring and just ask whatever damn question you’re thinking Techno.” 

Techno sighed, “When did you learn to be apathetic? I mean we all know I can but you’ve been pretty damn apathetic all day which is abnormal for you.” 

“Well, I was in North Carolina. Had some good friends who decided getting bit by Zombies would be fun. Rather than let them die from that, I killed them all Techno,” Karl said, “Kind of learned to disconnect from violence after that.” 

Sapnap looked at Karl, “You killed-” 

“I don’t consider mercy killing to be an issue.” 

“Wait,” George said, “Does that make Karl the only one here to have killed a non zombie?”

Techno shook his head, “No.”

“I should’ve expected that honestly,” George said simply. “Besides the obvious and Karl then?” 

Wilbur nodded some, “Believe so.” Sapnap looked at Karl and Karl shrugged silently. “...Honestly I’m sure the fact they can both be apathetic and the fact they killed people has no correlation.” 

“I literally admitted that’s why I learned to be apathetic,” Karl said, “Are you stupid or just dumb Wilbur?” The group all went quiet at that, it wasn’t often someone actually insulted Wilbur like that. He was pretty respected by the group. So Karl saying something outright rude was surprising. Something had truly changed. 


	6. What an apocalypse can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Descent into madness, spiraling thoughts
> 
> Karl wakes up in the middle of the night due to nightmares, so he goes outside to clear his mind. It doesn't go so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please be mindful while reading. Take care of yourselves. <3

Karl sat up suddenly, looking around the room. Sapnap was still asleep next to him. As he tried to regulate his breathing, Karl ran a hand through his hair, what had woken him in such a panic? He couldn’t remember. All he knew is he wouldn’t be getting back asleep. Karl carefully kissed Sapnap’s hand and got up. 

Throwing on some shoes and a jacket, Karl walked out into the night time. He took a deep breath of the air. It was nice for once. Often the air smelt only of death due to zombies being nearby or just old corpses close to base, which Karl often helped move away. However, that night the air simply smelt of nighttime. 

If Karl had to guess, he would assume he woke up how he did because he remembered what it was like while on his own before running into Skeppy and Bad in Arkansas, both saying they came from Florida and were moving around in search of others. Karl remembered explaining to them he was from North Carolina and them both wondering how long it took Karl to walk there. It took him 16 days to get from Greenville, where he lived with his friends to Pine Bluff, Arkansas where they met. 

Karl forsake sleep to make that time, it took those three a week and a half to make it to Housten where they met all the others. Karl could’ve made the trek in a week, but Bad and Skeppy were fond of taking their time and Karl honestly enjoyed the change of pace. They were only in Houston with the foreigners for a week or so before Sapnap and Dream showed up. 

It was nice to sit in the quiet of night, just alone. Karl adored Sapnap of course, but being alone was nice sometimes. It was peaceful in a way Sapnap’s presence rarely was. Looking around, Karl placed the time at about 4am based on the moon’s position. He wasn’t up that much earlier than normal then. At least he wouldn’t be sluggish today then. 

Reflection is simple to do when one is by themself, and Karl reflected on the past few months right now. This started in June, halfway through June, and now it was halfway through August and nothing was the same. Some of the changes were good, the majority were bad but it was a world ending apocalypse, it wasn’t going to be good. 

Karl had found a family, but he had killed his old family. A pro and a con. Karl was now with Sapnap always, but now he was always with Sapnap which led to him being distracted. A pro and a con. He had gotten used to violence, he had gotten desensitized to  _ all  _ violence. A pro, and a con. 

Something changed in him the moment this all happened, Karl started caring more yet also less. If he knew you, he cared, he cared so deeply it hurt him. Anyone else though? If they were in the way, Karl felt no sympathy for them. How could he be both empathetic and apathetic? Those terms were opposites, yet they both would work to describe Karl depending on how you shined the light on him. 

He stood up, choosing to walk and he thought, maybe it would help him not spiral. Karl paced from the wall to the community house. Wall to wall essentially. He continued thinking, he would certainly do anything to protect each person within these walls. Even Techno who Karl wouldn’t say he was that close with… or at least he wasn’t until recently. 

After Techno found out Karl could be apathetic, the pig mask wearer tended to seem more comfortable being around Karl. Despite having said in the past Karl’s upbeat attitude annoyed him some, Karl supposed Techno was attempting to keep him from becoming like The Blood God. Karl hoped he wouldn’t fall that far too. 

However, Karl had noticed that something about Techno had changed. He smiled more, he laughed at the jokes people cracked. Techno’s threats of hurting Fundy over insults seemed more like jokes than the serious threats they were before. This change had started happening before the whole Mask incident, what had happened? 

Karl already knew the answer, Dream had happened. Something about the two affected the other. Dream got better at fighting, Techno got better at being soft. It was like a constant feedback loop. Karl was happy for them frankly, they both deserved happiness in this hell hole world. 

His pacing continued, he didn’t even realize when the sun had started to rise above the skyline. Karl kept pacing and thinking. Niki and Fundy were climbing off the wall to switch out with Tommy and Phil. “How long has he been doing that?” Tommy asked. 

“Since like four am,” Niki said, “He didn’t seem to hear us when we asked him if he was okay.” 

Tommy looked at Niki, “Should we tell Wil?” 

“I’m going to Tommy,” Niki said, “Focus on the wall for now. I’ll… talk with Wilbur and then make sure Karl’s okay.” Tommy and Phil both nodded and climbed up the wall. Fundy shook his head and went to take a nap for a few hours before getting up for the day and Niki went to talk with Wilbur. 

Karl didn’t pay attention to them, he could ‘hear’ them of course he could. He just wasn’t processing outside stimuli right now. Instead focused completely within his own head. His mind wanders to memories of messing around with his old friends, falling asleep with discord open with Sapnap, more often than not heading to bed a bit before his boyfriend. 

He stopped when he was touched, Techno rested both hands on Karl’s shoulders and bent down some Karl being a few inches shorter than Techno. Karl looked at Techno, he didn’t have his mask on. Why didn’t he have his mask on? Dream had his back, there was no reason Techno shoul- “Are you okay Karl?” Techno asked, his voice kinder than normal. 

“Huh?” Karl asked, “Oh… yeah. I’m fine. Just… thinking.” 

“Niki said you’ve been pacin’ for like 3 hours now Karl,” Techno said, “What’s wrong?” 

Karl shrugged, “Woke up at 4ish, decided to come outside. Sitting got boring…” Techno was looking at Karl silently, wondering how he was supposed to ask the question he was pondering.  _ Are you going insane Karl?  _ None of them had acted like this, and Karl was much more a people person than anyone else there even. This was strange behavior. 

“You’re looking at me funny Techno,” Karl said simply. 

Techno sighed, “Are you sure you’re fine Karl? Everythin’ that’s happened would be a lot on anyone and thinkin’ all the time about it will drive you crazy… are you okay?” 

Karl looked around, he noticed most the others were out of their house with their attention on him. Karl carefully pushed Techno off, “I’m okay… I’m great… Really…” Karl looked around again. “But you guys aren’t gunna trust what I say right now.”

“You’re acting pretty weird Karl,” Bad said, “We’re just worried.” 

“Your concern is appreciated, but I’m fine,” Karl repeated. 

Techno sighed, “Why are you getting defensive Karl?” 

“Because I’m having my sanity questioned over walking!” Karl said, “I’m fine! I promise… If I wasn’t it would show in more than just pacing guys.” 

“Not at first,” Techno said simply. 

“I pace when I think,” Karl said, “That’s all. I was just thinking.” 

“About what?” Techno asked, being the only one to really push this. The others were letting concern cloud their judgements. 

Karl sighed, “Stuff. How I met Skep and Bad, how far I walked to meet them… My old friends, and life. You and Dream, your affect on me… How I’m both apathetic and empathetic. Just stuff, Techno. Nothing specific."

Techno sighed, thinking of the best approach to the situation. “I’m gunna keep my eye on you Karl… I believe you. You’re fine. I’m gunna watch and make sure it stays that way.” 

“Fine, whatever,” Karl said, rolling his eyes. Things seemed less tense with Techno saying that and Karl agreeing, albeit an upset agreement. Everyone slowly went off, Karl still standing there, almost mad that they thought that about him. He wasn’t crazy. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

Karl looked at his boyfriend, his heart fluttering and unable to stop his smile. “You needed sleep.” 

“You realize they weren’t insulting you right?” Sapnap asked before wrapping his arms around Karl. “They don’t think you’re weak or something Karl. You’ve just seen a lot more than most of us, you’ve done a lot more than most of us. They were just worried.”

Karl sighed, “I know… But they all were just staring like I was losing it for walking Nick.” 

“I know,” Sapnap said, “It’ll be okay Karl. I’m here with you, always. Or, till Death do us part.” 

Karl laughed some looking at Sapnap, “Sounds like you’re proposing.” 

“Eh, who cares about formalities in hell?” Sapnap asked. Karl laughed at the joke. “Why not propose to you? I mean, what’s the title difference really mean?” 

“Why not skip that stage and just get married,” Karl jokes. 

Sapnap looked at Karl, “Want to?” 

“How are we supposed to get married during the fucking apocalypse Sapnap?” 

Bad overheard the conversation, “I mean… I’m an ordained minister. Not that legality matters but… if you two want to let me know.” 

Karl looked at Sapnap and Sapnap smirked. “You seriously want to get married during the zombie apocalypse?” 

“It’s just life now so why not?” Sapnap asked, “I mean, I’m down. It's worth it since it’s you.” Karl laughed some, smiling at his dumbass of a boyfriend but agreeing, happy to marry Sapnap even if it is bullshit and not actually legal in any way, after all, nothing is legal or illegal with no laws. Bad smiled happily. 

Karl listened as Sapnap happily planned things with Bad, laughing innerly at how fast Sapnap switches moods sometimes. Karl just agreed with whatever, he loved Sapnap, no matter how their ‘wedding’ looked, nothing would change to Karl. Him and Sapnap were practically married already with how they acted. The only thing that would change was Karl would start calling Sapnap his husband, rather than boyfriend. 


	7. 0.1%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Descent into madness, yelling, zombie slayin'
> 
> Karl finally snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE CARE OF YERSELVES

He wasn’t going crazy. Karl knew that much, this was so much more complex than just ‘going crazy’. Because normally, he was fine. 99.9% of the time? Karl was his upbeat and positive self, but that 0.1% of the time was what he knew they’d notice. 

So Karl hid it, he hid the fact he was waking up in the middle of the night from horrible nightmares, he hid the fact he started to care more about the actual  _ killing _ of the zombies, rather than the protection of his friends. He did his job either way, but his motive would sometimes be the wrong motive. But that was only 0.1% of the time. 

Karl sighed, getting ready for the day, smiling at his husband. “How are you doing?” Sapnap asked, Karl sighed. Sapnap picked up the habit. That question didn’t mean “having a good day so far?” or “Just start a conversation.” No, that question meant, “Are you going to be stable today?” 

“I’m fine Sapnap,” Karl laughed some, “Seriously, nothing’s ever happened since that one night. It’s been like a month. Let it go Nick.” 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Karl sighed, “I know. Thank you.” Sapnap nodded softly and the two set out together. Going to find out what, if anything, they needed to do today. Wilbur told them simply, scouting with Techno. Karl knew that meant ‘I would send you two alone but only Techno can stop you from something Karl’. 

He stopped protesting Techno’s babysitting. Maybe it was because it was Techno, who understood, rather than someone else, maybe it was because Karl just didn’t care anymore. He didn’t know. Techno eventually motioned to Sapnap and Karl he was good to go and the three set out to the nearby town, hoping to find more resources in the houses they haven’t already raided.

Karl had his empty backpack, ready to fill it with whatever they managed to find. His axe in his hand, and Sapnap by his side. Karl felt as though this was about the most consistent thing now. Walking with Sapnap at his side, Karl found comfort in the familiar action. 

When they got to the city, Techno led them from house to house, and they were going about pretty unbothered. It seemed as though the town was abandoned. Karl was midway through digging through a medicine cabinet, looking for anything unexpired, putting a few bottles and boxes into his bag. When he heard shuffling he paused, zipping his bag and grabbing his axe. Karl moved silently and saw that Sapnap and Techno were both frozen where they were. 

Both shook their head at Karl, they hadn’t moved. There were zombies somewhere, they just had to find out where. The three moved quietly, weapons at their sides. Techno looked around a corner silently and turned to the other two and mouthed ‘Seven.’ Karl nodded, the three of them could take seven zombies with ease. 

Next thing Karl knew, they were in battle. It was fairly quick and easy. His axe flying through heads without a second thought, knowing Sapnap and Techno weren’t close enough to be hurt. “We’re good,” Techno said after killing off the last one. Karl looked around a bit, and his eyes landed on one of the corpses. 

A yellow hoodie, torn, stained, and faded. Nonetheless, Karl read the words on the hoodie with practiced ease. He had seen it enough to know. In letters designed to look like donuts dipped in frosting and dripping the word ‘Beast’ was spelt out. Karl wasn’t aware of his reaction, looking at the corpse and seeing “Cha-” Karl couldn’t finish the word, suddenly in a state of panic. 

Techno reacted quickly, taking the weapon from Karl and tossing it to the floor, blocking his view of the corpse that upset him and grabbing his face. “Karl calm down. It’s not someone you know. You’re nowhere near home remember?” 

“Did I miss?!” Karl asked, crying and nowhere near present in the situation. “I don’t miss!” 

“Karl you need to calm down,” Techno said, “If you get too loud we’ll have an issue. Calm down and we can get back and go see Dream and Bad and Wilbur… Just Calm down.” Karl’s breathing was fast and tears rolled down his cheeks, but he now met Techno’s eye contact. “Calm down… you’re here with me and Sapnap in Texas. Not North Carolina. We gotta go back, you have medicine to bring back. Remember?” 

Karl nodded slowly. Techno sighed some and nodded, letting go of Karl and handing Sapnap Karl’s axe. Not wanting Karl armed just in case. Karl grabbed his backpack, hand shaking and carefully put it on. “That’s good,” Techno said softly. “Let’s go back, see everyone else okay?” Karl nodded again. 

Techno led the way back, Karl following behind him, and Sapnap walking behind Karl. That way someone was watching Karl, just to make sure. When they got back, it was clear to everyone that  _ something  _ had happened. Bad went to ask and Techno just shook his head some, “Karl… go with Sapnap and Dream to put things up okay? Just those two.” Karl nodded and went, Sapnap dropped Karl’s axe by Techno’s feet. 

Once Karl was out of earshot, Bad asked. “What happened??” 

“I’m still figuring that out,” Techno said, “You know how we know nothing about Karl’s friends?” Bad nodded, everyone besides Karl, Dream, and Sapnap there to listen. “He saw a zombie that had a Mr.Beast hoodie, the yellow one. He immediately started freaking out, started saying a name and then started shaking like crazy.” 

“You think he might’ve been a friend of Mr.Beast?” Skeppy asked. 

Techno nodded some, “That or his friends were very big fans. I mean, who reacts that strongly to youtuber merch unless there’s a heavy personal bond… I think… he might’ve been trying to say Chad or Chandler… I’m not sure. Something like that.” 

“Mr.Beast had a friend named Chandler,” Skeppy said, “Wait that would mean-” 

“Yeah,” Techno said, “He killed Mr.Beast, and his two friends… no wonder he hates the media references you all make.” 

“Mr.Beast sold thousands of pieces of merch,” Wilbur said, “That’s probably not going to be the last time a zombie will be wearing his merch… and if Karl acts like that every time…” 

Techno sighs, “There’s a problem.” 

“Do you think he’s been lying?” George asked, “I mean, this seems like a strong and sudden reaction. Something must’ve built up.” 

“I don’t think he’s been lying, I know he has been,” Techno said, “I just don’t know how to stop it.” 

Bad sighed, “We’ll think of something. There has to be one way at least one of us can help Karl… he’s… not only is he useful and helpful, he’s our friend… we have to.” 

“Let’s think of it quick,” Techno said, “For everyone’s sake.” 

Meanwhile, Karl was sitting with Dream and Sapnap in their storage place. It had all sorts of things, spare weapons, medical supplies, canned food. It was just storage. Karl was quietly putting things in their proper place, seemingly running on muscle memory. Dream had pulled his mask to the side to mouth things to Sapnap, trying to figure out what the hell happened. Sapnap had no clue really either. 

“You two can just talk you know,” Karl said quietly, “I don’t care.” 

Sapnap sighed, “I know Karl.” Karl nodded softly, going back to putting boxes of medicine in its proper place, counting their supply numbers and updating the note beneath each category to reflect the new number. Karl did this often, it came as part of his job as a scouter. They found things the group needed, and stored them correctly. 

Dream and Sapnap said nothing, unsure what to even say about the situation. Eventually the three finished, and walked back out to join the others. Karl stayed close to Sapnap’s side. When they reached the group, Karl’s eyes fixated on his axe. Sapnap knew that it shouldn’t unnerve him so much, but there was something about Karl’s dead silence and fixated gaze that made Sapnap nervous. 

“Karl,” Techno said. Karl’s eyes snapped away from the weapon, looking at Techno. Techno’s mask was on the side of his head. 

“Why did you both do that?” Karl asked, ignoring whatever Techno wanted to know. 

Techno blinked some, “What?” 

“You and Dream, you both have your face exposed some… you two only do that when something serious is happening,” Karl said. The others were stunned, did Karl not realize the seriousness of this situation? Was he so disconnected from the present right now that he couldn’t tell their worry for him? 

Techno looked at Karl, “Something serious is happening Karl. You’re not doing okay. That’s serious.” 

“I’m fine,” Karl said blankly. Skeppy looked at Bad and the two held a silent conversation before Bad shook his head and looked away. Bad looked at Techno and motioned to him to keep Karl away from his weapon. Techno raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment. “You’re all being odd.” 

“So are you Karl,” Techno said, “You’re acting like I used to.” 

“And?” 

Techno looked at Karl, “Why does Bad want me to keep your weapon away from you?” 

“He’s seen me like this before,” Karl answered truthfully. “He is scared of the outcome of this. He forgets I care about you all.” 

“Do you?” Techno asked, “Right now it seems like you don’t care about anything? Are you even aware Sapnap has his arms around your waist?” Karl looked down at his waist and surely enough, Sapnap’s arms were there, Karl noticed the warmth pressed against his back. Sapnap was holding him. “I’ll take that as a no…” 

“I’m fine,” Karl repeated. 

“Karl you’re going to have to stay here for a few days.” 

“I’m fine,” Karl said again. 

Techno shook his head no, “You’re going to sleep in the community house. Sapnap will be there, as will me or Dream and someone else.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re not fine Karl,” Techno said simply.

Karl blinked, “I’ve been fine every time it’s happened before.” 

“How long has this been happening?” Techno asked.

“It’s been happening a lot for about a month now.” The group all shared a panicked glance, Karl had been hiding it well for the past month. So well Sapnap didn’t notice it. None of them had. That night he was pacing started to seem more significant. 

Techno exhaled, “Karl, you will sleep in the community house with Sapnap, me or Dream, and one other until this starts getting better and less frequent.” Karl just blinked some, not really agreeing or disagreeing, but it didn’t matter if he did or didn’t agree, this was what would happen. Karl was officially on lock down for his mental health. 

“And you won’t have your weapon,” Techno said. Karl’s gaze snapped at his axe and then back at Techno with that. “If you have it you’ll hurt yourself or others. You will not have any weapons.” Sapnap pulled the dagger out of Karl’s pocket and handed it to Dream. Karl emoted for the first time since getting back, and it was to glare right at Techno. 


	8. 'Rehab'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: decent into madness, dissociation, distrust of friends.
> 
> Karl is still out of it and everyone is unsure on what to do still.

Karl had favorites. That was made abundantly clear when during his ‘punishment’ of staying in the community house. Karl rarely did anything unless asked to first. However, the only people he responded to asking were Sapnap and Techno. This led to the group being down some fighters, as those two were almost constantly keeping their eye on Karl. 

“So,” Fundy asked Wilbur, “Do you have a plan? I mean, our best fighter and 3rd best fighter are out of commission right now as one is babysitting the other.” 

Wilbur rolled his eyes, “No we don’t have a plan… we can handle things without Techno and Karl though right?” 

“You don’t have to,” Dream said, “Karl can still fight and Techno can still keep his eye on him.” 

“We are not giving Karl a weapon.” 

Dream sighed, “He said he cares about us and won’t hurt us.” 

“I don’t think we can take his word as truth right now,” George said, “He’s kind of running on autopilot and might’ve been saying anything to save his own ass.” 

Bad shook his head, “If Karl is on autopilot, he wouldn’t be filtering what he said to save himself. That takes effort from him and always has. He plans what he says normally, right now he won’t be. It’s like being asleep.” 

“What does that mean?” Skeppy asked. 

“You can’t lie while asleep,” Bad said, “I mean, he really only does or says anything when Techno or Sapnap tells him to. If they asked him anything right now, he’ll just tell ‘em.”

Wilbur sighed, “Even so, Techno gets tunnel vision in fights and we all know it. He won’t be able to focus on Karl.” 

“I can,” Tubbo said, the group looked at Tubbo. “I’m long range with a bow anyways, so I’m watching everyone no matter what. I can keep an eye on Karl, and yell for Techno if he needs to pay attention. Techno automatically reacts by looking around when me or Tommy yells. And we need those two in any fight above 20.” 

Niki paused, “He has a point. It’ll get Tech’s attention quickly.” 

“...We have to talk about it with Techno and Sapnap though,” Bad said, “Those two know him best, especially right now. If they both think it is way too risky, then we don’t.”

“I’m assuming this will be a group effort?” Wilbur asked, receiving varying intensities of nods from everyone. Wilbur rolled his eyes and walked to the community house. When they got there, it was silent. Karl was laying with his head in Sapnap’s lap, smiling very softly as Sapnap played with his hair. So at least he was showing some emotion.

Techno was watching Karl before looking at the others, “Oh boy. What did you do?” 

“We have an idea to propose, mostly Dream and Tubbo,” Wilbur said. Techno sighed, preparing for something outrageously dumb. 

Dream paused, “We think Karl should still be allowed to fight if the horde is big enough?” 

“...I’ll give you a chance to explain before callin’ you dumb,” Techno said simply. 

“If the horde is big enough, we’re fucked without your help and Karl’s,” Tubbo said, “So… I keep an eye on Karl from my spot on the wall where I’m firing. If you need to intervene with something he’s about to do, I call your name.” 

Techno sighed, “In fights he barely processes stimuli right now. We tested it remember?” 

“Yeah,” Tubbo said, “But if you push him hard enough he falls he’ll process that.” 

“Stop talking about him like he isn’t here,” Sapnap said. He was always the most concerned about whenever they wanted to try something with Karl around. Which made sense to them all, no matter how annoying it can be. “If he hurts someone in a fight you guys won’t be very forgiving. You’ll think it’s intentional.” 

“We know Karl won’t hurt us,” Bad said, “Not intentionally.” 

“Even now?” Sapnap asked Bad, “Because you guys have been acting like he will this whole time.” 

Bad sighed, “Ask him. He won’t hurt us.” 

“Karl?” Sapnap asked softly, Karl looked up at him as soon as Sapnap said his name. “Would you hurt any of us?” 

Karl looked around at everyone, thinking for a moment. The fact he thought about it alone made Fundy and George nervous. “No,” Karl answered finally, “Not without reason.” Fundy looked at Sapnap but Techno asked the question before Fundy could even request it be asked. 

“What reasons?” 

“If someone got bit,” Karl said, “I’d kill ‘em. Any of you get bit and I’ll do it. I won’t make one of you kill another person.” 

Techno nodded, “I can’t fault him for that. That’s a pretty valid answer.” Fundy sighed in agreement. “Any other reasons Karl?” Karl thought, wondering if had any other reasons before shaking his head softly. “Well that’s good. He hasn’t started to like killing just for the sake of killing yet.”

“So do you agree it would be fine if there’s over 20 zombies?” Dream asked Techno. 

“We can try,” Techno said. 

Sapnap sighed, “I mean maybe it’ll help him as well…” 

“We’ll find out later won’t we,” Dream said, looking at Karl. His eyes were hidden, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was concerned for Karl, and was sympathetic that his situation sucked. Sapnap smiled softly at Karl who smiled back, seemingly happy. 

Each day came and went, and Karl seemed to be getting better slowly. Sapnap seemed happy that any change had happened. Then, while Techno, Sapnap, and Karl were sitting in silence, they heard the walkie talkie go off, “Guys we’ve got a big horde… maybe 30? They’re a bit away, but they’re focused on the lights,” Fundy’s voice was heard. 

Techno grabbed Karl’s axe and handed it to him, Karl looked at Techno confused. “You kill zombies, you make sure no one else is within your swing distance, got it Karl?” Karl nodded some. Sapnap grabbed his own sword and the three set off. Dream and Wilbur catching up with the group and walking with them. “Sapnap, cover Dream’s left side for him. I’ll worry about Karl okay?” 

“...Okay,” Sapnap hesitantly agreed, moving to walk with Dream rather than Karl. Karl was silent, eyes forward, and walking in pace with the others. When they reached outside, the carnage was all anyone could focus on. Techno chose to not fully focus on killing though, needing to be able to hear Tubbo if he shouted. 

Occasionally, Techno cast his gaze to Karl before looking back at the zombie in front of him. Karl seemed to be doing fine, one time even moving away when Tommy got too close to him to avoid accidentally hurting him. Techno watched as an arrow flew into a zombie’s head a few feet away from him, unsure if it was Tubbo or Wilbur who fired it. 

Almost as fast as it began, it ended, the only noise being people’s ragged breathing from the battle. Techno watched Karl forcefully pull his axe out of a zombie’s head before moving to rest his axe on his shoulder. Karl once again began to scan corpses. “Karl stop that,” Techno said. Karl’s eyes looked to Techno. “That set you off last time. Stop that.”

“Oh,” Karl said simply, his tone closer to that of his normal one, albeit a bit more confused. Sapnap carefully grabbed Karl’s shoulders looking at him. “Hi Sapnap.” 

“Violence resets his brain,” George said, “Lovely.” Karl looked at George, clearly registering the other’s voice this time. “I feel...threatened.” 

“I won’t hurt you George,” Karl said. The first time he had addressed someone besides Techno or Sapnap in almost a week. Techno paused, realizing Karl’s brain had become attached to violence as an off and on switch. Techno just didn’t know the extent of it. 

Bad smiled at Karl, “How… are you feeling?” 

“Tired,” Karl answered, “Tired and confused…”

“Do you realize what happened the past week?” Techno asked. 

“Vividly,” Karl replied. Techno just looked at Karl, attempting to figure this out. That answer was the opposite of what he expected. “Which is what’s confusing as my memory tends to be shit.” 

Bad paused, “No it’s not.” 

“Okay, how much do you remember about yesterday Bad? Nothing happened yet I remember it all detailedly, I can remember the exact emotions I felt,” Karl said. 

“So you did feel emotions?” Dream asked. 

Karl paused, “...Yeah…?” 

“You definitely didn’t react to much.” 

“...Yeah. I know,” Karl said, “It’s hard to explain…” 

Techno was still thinking, mumbling to himself about this and that before pausing. “Karl… did you have an out of body experience that whole time?” 

“...maybe?” Karl said, unsure, “I genuinely don’t know what happened with whatever I was doing. I remember, saw, and internally reacted to everything. It was odd though, felt… disconnected.”

“We’re gunna talk about that more later,” Techno said, “But we should all go inside.” The group all went inside, Karl seeming much more like himself. Walking slightly faster than everyone just naturally, a small smile was a permanent feature on his face, and the group was divided on what it meant. 

Wilbur, Techno, Sapnap, Dream, Bad, Phil, Tubbo and Niki were all sure it meant he was feeling better. Tommy, Fundy, Eret, George, and Skeppy all believed it was temporary and he’d switch back any moment. Karl however, knew that he’d be fine for a while again now. Until he got stressed and something snapped his mind back, he’d be fine. 

Karl would explain that to Techno and Sapnap later. Those two deserved to know for trying to protect him and help him. Karl decided to tell Bad, Niki, Dream, and Skeppy as well. Maybe Wilbur. They all would benefit from knowing. The others just need to know that Karl would be fine, for now at least. 


	9. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry my guys

So I'm moving the supernatural au into it's own book because it's just so long that I don't want it to mostly be this book. I will try to work on this au soon, but the supernatural au will be getting it's own book. thank you for listening. That's all, I know short but to the point. I'll comment a link once the new book is made.


End file.
